


kaneki and uta fuck in the back of uta's shop

by miri8luh



Series: shitty tokyo ghoul fanfics feat: destiel and sammy winchester [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, You thought wrong, you thought miri could write porn without making it into a huge joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri8luh/pseuds/miri8luh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what the title says, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaneki and uta fuck in the back of uta's shop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a call with [kanekiid](http://kanekiid.tumblr.com/)

Kaneki had recently lost his eyesight, and was having difficulties in his everyday life. He had already had the concern of being half ghoul, and having that obnoxious gourmet thirst after him, and since the Aogiri, Kaneki really hadn’t been okay. Luckily, his supportive boyfriend Uta the mask maker was always there when Kaneki needed a shoulder to cry on or a good fuck. 

But the latest incident with Kaneki’s loss of vision wasn’t treating him well. As Uta firmly grasped his arm, and pulled him into the back room of his shop in the 4th Ward, Kaneki’s empty sockets seemed to fill with tears he could not shed. Kaneki couldn’t deal with the loss of his eyesight, and while his boyfriend understood this was difficult, Kaneki seemed to have a bigger reason than just not being able to get around town. 

Uta sat Kaneki down on a couch, and brushed his snow-white hair back from those chillingly empty eye sockets. As he went to move away to get a cup of coffee, Kaneki whimpered, grabbing blindly at his lover. Uta laughed lightly, and leaned down to connect his pierced lips to Kaneki’s soft ones. He noted that Kaneki tasted like oranges, which was strange because he was a ghoul who ate people and people are not oranges. Uta mused that perhaps some woman had been wearing an orange-scented perfume, but he didn’t understand how that would transfer over. 

Kaneki pressed into the kiss, deepening the moment. Uta was glad that his young lover was still able to reciprocate as passionately as before his loss of eyesight, if not more so. Uta broke apart from Kaneki, gasping for breath; he hadn’t known his boyfriend could kiss that well. Uta’s already large pants tented as his arousal became clear. Kaneki felt the bulge grow, and blushed, but felt his own penis grow large with arousal. He hadn’t been able to enjoy life at Anteiku recently, and when his loving boyfriend Uta had suggested Kaneki moving into his small 4th Ward behind-the-shop apartment with him, his younger lover had been overjoyed. 

Uta and Kaneki had been meaning to take their relationship to the next level for a while now, but had always been interrupted by Hinami or Touka. Now, however, with the shop to themselves, the two men could finally make love to each other. Kaneki, eager to begin, began pawing at Uta’s straining pants to remove them from his slim, pale frame. Uta smiled at Kaneki, and then feeling guilty that he couldn’t see, pulled him into another passionate kiss before removing his pants and underwear. Kaneki felt the large penis stroke his thigh, and his own began to press painfully against his pants. Uta smirked, and knelt down before his white-haired lover. Uta stuck his face near Kaneki’s clothed crotch, and began to pull his fly down with his own teeth. Kaneki panted with need; he needed Uta in him now. 

Uta, sensing the younger ghoul’s needs, pushed his pants and boxers down with his hands, unable to wait to enter his boyfriend. Kaneki gasped as the cooler air of the shop met his throbbing shaft, and gasped more when Uta gave the tip and experimental lick. Uta stood up suddenly, and Kaneki’s features contorted in confusion, before Uta pushed his boyfriend back onto the couch, climbing on top of him. Their penises seemed to kiss, and Uta met Kaneki’s mouth in a sloppy yet loving kiss. 

Kaneki whimpered, and whispered to Uta: “Please fuck me.”  
Uta was surprised, yet excited by his lover’s eagerness, and grinned at his lover. “Of course, Kaneki-kun~”

Uta grasped at the lube on his side table, and popped open the cap, squeezing some of the cold gel onto his tattooed hands. He smoothed it onto his long fingers, before letting them wander down to Kaneki’s butt. He urged his lover’s cheeks apart, and Kaneki eagerly complied, spreading his legs apart to assist Uta’s mission. Uta found his lover’s hole, and stuck one cold finger into the warm cavern. Kaneki gasped, but as Uta groped around, looking for the spot he knew would make Kaneki feel good. At the second finger’s invasion, he found the spot he was searching for, and Kaneki gasped in pleasure. 

“Oh Uta, yes, right there,” Kaneki gasped out, feeling Uta’s hands hitting that perfect spot again and again. He felt as if he would burst, and Uta seemed to sense what was coming, because he abruptly removed his dirtied fingers, wiping them on his own discarded pants. He then poured more of the lube onto his hands, and stroked his cock with the glistening fluid to prepare for entrance. 

Kaneki groaned in arousal, his own dick twitching with excitement. Uta slowly pushed in, and at the first gasp of pain and trail of tears, kissed his lover gently on the lips. Kaneki buried his hands in Uta’s hair, kissing him back fervently as Uta gently lowered himself into his younger lover. He waited, wanting to thrust into Kaneki’s heat but caring more about the younger ghoul’s happiness and pleasure. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kaneki started to thrust his hips up into Uta’s penis, giving him the okay to thrust as well. Uta needed no more encouragement than that, pushing in and out of his young lover. 

Kaneki gasped, moaning as Uta hit that sweet spot again and again without fail. His cock felt like it was about to burst, and being the first time he had ever had sex, he knew he couldn’t last as long as Uta, who had probably had tons of other experiences. However, just as Kaneki started to see white, Uta gasped out: “I-I’m coming~”

That was all the warning Kaneki got before the mask maker emptied his seed into his hole. The sound of Uta’s post-orgasmic noises drove Kaneki over the edge, and he came, shouting Uta’s name. Uta pulled out of Kaneki, and leaned over to give Kaneki a sloppy and loving kiss, the both of them being exhausted. They fell asleep on the couch with Uta on top of Kaneki, deciding to clean it up after and leaving their mess out in the open. It’s not like anyone would come back there to disturb the two ghouls, anyways. 

Hide walked into the backroom of the open shop, and after not finding Uta in the front of the shop, migrated to the back room where the mask maker lived. He saw the scene unfolding before him, and after gathering the contents of his stomach and forcing them to remain down, he shuddered violently and ran out of the mask shop. He had wanted to buy Kaneki a present, but saw that his best friend had received the greatest present of all from the strange Uta.

**Author's Note:**

> i've read so much porn i was just like to my friend "fuck this kaneki we're doing this right now" and so you have this thing.


End file.
